User blog:Carabe197/Maniac Chama
Hello everyone. Since starting the other comic, I wanted to do an actual Interactiveweb comic. I can only hope that people take part in this. mj room.png|This is Marcus Junior or MJ for short. His curently standing in his user page, having just logged in. The "Room" contains wardrobe, guitar, a bed, chair, desk with tower pc, cabinet and various machinery. Next to bed.png|MJ > Inspect Under Bed. Mjbed.png|Beds underside seemed to have several eldritch abominations, if the tentacle and eyeballs are clear enough sign of it. MJ decides to not go further with his exploration, some things are better left to be mysteries. Besides, his not sure if their hungry for human flesh. Mj room2.png|MJ >Carefully dismantle the sacred guitar. Then sell every piece individually to the scrap yard and proclaim to never love music again. Mjguitar.png|Where did that come? MJ’s not going to do that for following reasons 1. Dismantling the guitar is too much effort for little income and besides, it would be easier to just sell whole guitar instead of taking it to part, 2. There isn’t any place to sell the pieces, and if MJ were to sell them, he wouldn’t sell them to scrap yard and last part in of itself is just too absurd to consider. Mj room2.png|MJ > Inspect (and maybe poke) wierd blue tank thingy. Waterthing.png|This is MJ’s unnecessarily convoluted water dispenser: Cone on top is similar to garden hose; it has 40cm rubber hose, which retract inside the dispenser. Hose is used to poor water. Two other hoses attached to the bottom of the dispenser add water to the tank, keeping it always full. Why it was designed to be like this is beyond MJ’s understanding, especially since he send an order for a lava lamp. Mjchair.png|MJ >Goes to the computer and turns it on. After opening a browser, he goes to google to look up how to exterminate the eldritch abominations under his bed. Mjgoogle.png|None of the sites seemed to have any useful information about the subject. Most of them seeme to be about D&D type of things. Mj room2.png|MJ >Jumps out of the window to escape his room and maybe one day find happiness in his life. Mj room.png|Do you see any windows? No? That’s because this room has no windows. And besides, jumping out of one wouldn’t be good idea in the first place, considering the place. Mj room2.png|MJ > Inspects the machine in the upper-left corner of the room and tinkers with it. Mjomnispective.png|This is MJ’s omnispective Machine. In layman’s terms, this is all-seeing machine, which literally can see every part of the wiki. It’s even capable of showing other peoples rooms (of course only those users, who have given him the permission to look, otherwise it would be indecent). Only place it can’t show is bathroom, for obvious reasons.On top of this, it includes speaker that can transmit sound of the room machine is directed. For example, let’s switch it to 13ths room. Mjomnispective13th.png|Curses, 13ths room always shows static screen. MJ has tried to get that fixed, but it always just shows ripples of black and white. Case you were wandering, noise from the speaker is the basic static noise. OK, let’s try Wyvern. Mm room.png|Wyvern seems to be doing fine. His “room” is more tropical based. Instead of bed like MJ, Wyvern sleeps in hammock, which is tied in two palm trees. One of the trees has TV screen and Nintendo 64 attached to it. Instead of normal wardrobe he has hollowed out tree acting as wardrobe and two tables, on next to door has pizza box and three poke balls. Other table has couple of cups and bottle of some kind of liquid. There are dozens of vines around the ceiling, one of which has calendar attached to it. MJ wonders if room even has tropical temperature. Mj room2.png|MJ >Admire the sacred guitar for 5 days straight and then use it to summon cthulhu. MJguitaradmire.png|MJ does like watching this guitar. It's truly intriguing how fast 5 days goes by when your doing something you enjoy... Mjplaying.png|But age of guitar admiration is over now, its time to summon The Lord of Darkness by Lovecraftian origin, via some good tunes. Mjquestion.png|Unfortunately MJ doesn't know what kind of song would soothe The Dark Lord. Mj room.png| MJ >Arm wrestle the alien under his bed; loser has to do FMF's bidding. Mjbed.png|To remind you, MJ does not want to approach his “roommate” without something sharp and pointy. If he had some kind of tool, he might want to try.Then again, in order to arm wrestler, one has to have an arm. This, thing has (at least) one tentacle. MJ wonders what its name is. Do you want to suggest a momentary name for cephalopod marine mollusk boogeyman by Lovecraftian origin? Mj room.png|MJ >Get ye flask. Mjflask.png|Here it is, MJs Ye brand flask. His trusted companion that has herlped him through all the hardship of life. Mj room3.png|MJ>Use the mighty Galvacaster as protection while arm wrestling "Squidward Orion Nyarlocraft," or "Son" for short. Mj2.png|Unfortunately, MJ cannot complete this task. You see, he doesn’t have his Galvacaster. Category:Blog posts